vampire_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Hathaway
Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway was born to Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway on end March 1992 and is the main protagonist of the ''Vampire Academy'' series. In Vampire Academy she's a 17-year-old dhampir girl who gets caught after running away with her best friend Lissa Dragomir . Back at the Academy she falls in love with her mentor Dimitri Belikov . Biography Early life Rose Hathaway was born on March 25, 1998 to Abe Mazur; a Turkish Moroi and Janine Hathaway; a Scottish dhampir. When she was about four years old, her mother gave her over to St. Vladimir's Academy so that she'd be raised to become a guardian. In kindergarten, she met Vasilisa Dragomir; better known as Lissa. After a school incident where the girls had to spell out their names, an event that resulted in a book being thrown at her teacher’s head. The pair had become best friends. Due to their close relationship, and their social inner connectipons ents wished for Rose to become her official guardian when they graduated. However everything changes when the family had a car crash that killed everyone except Lissa. In her shock, she specializes in spirit and brings Rose back from death making her shadow-kissed. A few month after the accident Lissa has to deal with spirit caused side effects. After being compelled by her teacher Sonya Karp, Rose and Lissa run away from the academy. They first went to Chicago but after they saw psi-hounds and thought people found them, they move to Portland where they live on a college campus. ''Vampire Academy'' In Vampire Academy Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's. At first Headmistress Kirova wants to kick Rose out of school but after Dimitri says that Rose and Lissa share a psychic bond, she's allowed to stay. However because she missed the past two years of training she's far behind in her guardian classes so she has to take extra sessions before and after school with Dimitri who at this point becomes her mentor. Meanwhile, Lissa promises Rose that she'd stay out of school politics and instead hangs out with her "lame but harmless" cousin Natalie. Even though Lissa doesn't have real enemies-except little doll girl Mia Rinaldi, who's dating Lissa's ex-boyfriend-anymore, someone leaves a fox with a slit open throat on her bed. That incident reminds both Rose and Lissa of the time in the woods when Lissa brought a dead raven back to life. On the other hand, Rose and Dimitri are getting closer and closer. She asked him to train something else but stamina for a change but he refused to taught her how to fight until he finds her making out with a royal Moroi named Jesse Zeklos. Being half-naked, she makes Dimitri stare at her and only his looks do more to her than Jesse's kisses did. Being embarrassed by that, she makes a joke, breaking the tension. After that Dimitri offers her to give her extra lesson in which he'd taught her how to fight. Whith Lissa things are very great. After a banquet where the queen herself said infront of all people that Lissa embarrassed her whole family by running away, Rose finds her in the bathroom crying. Lissa had found a dead rabid in her room and after cleaning the room, she lost it and cut herself. But the next days rumors about something else are spreading around the school. According to Jesse and Ralf (one of Jesse's friends) Rose slept with both of them, letting them feed doing that. Rose breaks under theses rumors, crying for the first time in years. Seeing her like this Lissa decides to start hanging out with the other royals again, using compulsion to make them her friends. With her newly gained influence she destroys Mia who was behind the rumors about Rose. In the meantime, Rose and Dimitri had had a number of sweet and heated moments like when he bandaged her hands and told her about his family and his father. Rose to realized that she was falling for him. When Victor Dashkov, Natalie's father invites them to go shopping, they manage to let Rose come along. In the van, Rose and Dimitri have a conversation about what they'd want if they'd turn strigoi. They both agreed, that they'd rather be killed than walking the earth as one of the living undead. In the mall Lissa buys Rose a sexy black dress and wants to buy a golden rose necklace but can't afford it. After they get back to the Academy, Rose is walking along a bench, but the bench is rotten and her feet falls through. Her ankle gets stuck, and she falls. Rose blacks out and Lissa heals her broken ankle. When Rose wakes up again, she finds Dimitri sitting by her side. After talking for a short while he gives her a couple presents. One is the golden rose necklace from Victor the other one is a lip gloss from Dimitri.